For competitive, multi-player online games, such as League of Legends from Riot Games (“http://www.leagueoflegends.com/”), one important aspect to a player's experience (positively or negatively) is team composition. Ideally, the player's team is composed of good, sportsman-like players that complement each other well. On the other hand, a player's experience may turn negative if teammates begin fighting with one another. For instance, two players may fight over a particular avatar (or “champion”) or over a particular role available to only one player on the team in an ideal team composition. Such conflict may create a negative experience even before a particular game starts. Accordingly, a system that reduces the risk of such conflict may be desirable.